The Way She Sees
by Oblivion-chan
Summary: Lucy is off to see the world with her very own eyes, with a different identity. Along the way of discovering the world outside her privileged existence, she also discovers the whys & wherefores of things around her, changing her perspective on life; in the midst of her journey, she realizes that life can't be always full of rainbows & butterflies like she always wanted it to be.
1. Act 1: Gap Years

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

This is my first time to write a fanfic! Please take care of me! :)

* * *

I

Gap Years

Today is a beautiful, sunny day but I can't shake off the anxiousness that is starting to envelope me. In a few days' time Loke-nii will be away from home. It is high time for him to experience the 'gap years' which has been a tradition in the Heartfilia clan for Mavis-knows-when.

Well, let me explain to you what this 'gap years'-thingy is. To put it simply, you will have these 'gap years' somewhere in the midst of your life, in our clan's case that is after you graduate from college or have learned the basics of running the family business (for us, the great Heartfilia Konzern), to experience the outside world or do whatever you want before you go in to the stressful world of money, fame and scheming businessmen.

Usually, Heartfilias experience these 'gap years' for five years. (Or depending on what the clan has agreed upon on.)

You can totally do what you want during these 'gap years' as long as:

_1) You don't drag the clan's name with you if ever you mess up during these 'years'. Bad publicity will put the business in great jeopardy so be careful with your actions. If ever you have messed up then the clan can't help you. You made the mess alone, not with the clan, not with the Konzern, so escape from it ALONE. (An unwritten rule was made because of this; that is to assume a different identity while you are having these 'gap years' just to be safe.)_

_2) You will do something that will benefit the Konzern. Or if you want to try something that has no connection with the nature of the Konzern then just make sure that what you did during those five years won't make you regret that you are still alive in this world and it must be something that you will be proud of for the rest of your life. (Just to make sure that the 'gap years' will become worthwhile and fruitful. Also, to make sure you won't give the Konzern a headache.)_

_3) You should come back after those five years. YOU MUST. Even if you have found something that you want to do more than managing the Konzern. That can be dealt sometime after your return but YOU SHOULD RETURN no matter what happens._

If you could put these 'gap years' as a relaxation phase in a Heartfilia's life before you venture out to the cruel and crazy world of business, then so be it.

Well, let us go back to my original concern. These 'gap years' sure sound like they are exciting but I can't help but fret about Loke-nii's departure.

I am just a bit scared that after those five years I am already an aunt to a bunch of kids with different mothers and I'm more scared to know how Papa will react to this when the time comes.

You must be wondering why I have this line of thinking, eh? It's because Loke-nii is a playboy; a very handsome, intelligent, rich and lovable playboy which can probably sweep every girl in this continent off their feet, of course with the exception of me and Erza. (I'm not being biased here just because he is my brother. I am really telling the truth. Heartfilias are definitely good looking. Teehee~)

I just really hope he can be responsible like Laxus-nii. He is not a Heartfilia but he is in his 'gap years' for two years now because Makarov Dreyar, our dear Jii-chan, asked him to do it.

Jii-chan is Mom's father so that technically makes me and Laxus-nii cousins. Jii-chan thought that he needed it because of their business' nature for Laxus-nii will be the heir of the widely known and esteemed Fairy Tail Entertainment. Being in this kind of business needs a lot of communication skills, meaning you should be good with interacting with people (no matter who they are), which Laxus-nii lacks, making him not really suitable for that kind of league so Jii-chan thought that setting him off to experience a life away from family and friends, away from his comfort zone, will help him improve in this area. (Because you have to deal with people you don't know and such while you are away from home)

So far, Jii-chan and I had not heard about a single mess that Laxus-nii has gotten himself into. I was pretty surprised because I was expecting for him to blow up a city or destroy a building in no time and he would be in jail after two weeks but I guess he can be responsible and cool-headed if his life depended on it. Loke-nii was even betting that he will be home after 24 hours because he already killed somebody who annoyed him.

Well, we are just so wrong about him. (You can probably imagine now how Laxus-nii is just by our horrible predictions.)

Before, I just can't imagine Laxus-nii being on television and giving press statements to those nosy reporters about FTE's artists, making me worried about FTE's future. You know how reporters can be; they can go real annoying and go overboard just to get the latest news. And I know how Laxus-nii can be; he can go real berserk on these reporters when they go all irritating and stuff unlike Jii-chan who can handle the situation properly and charm his way out of his artists' controversies.

But thinking that Laxus-nii has been able to be out there for two years, he has probably learn a way or two to control his temper around people he isn't close with or those he doesn't like much.

I am keeping my fingers crossed that everything will be the same for Loke-nii. I just really hope he won't get into trouble but then I should stop worrying about Loke-nii because he is already a grown up man now. (He is 19, I am 16 and Laxus-nii is 21.)

I should be more worried about my studies. In a month's time summer vacation will be over and I will be heading back to Joya to continue my undergraduate studies there. I am taking up a business-related course so I can help Dad manage the Konzern in the near future.

Loke-nii also took up a business-related course in Caelum, and even though he is a playboy and he spent a lot of time with his girls, he managed to graduate as the class valedictorian. I just didn't know how he managed to do that and imagine my shock when the news reached me. Loke-nii was too happy when he went home and he was like saying "Beat that Lucy!" the whole day towards me. So now, I can't be relaxed and I am rising up to his challenge!

Two years to go and I'm already graduating from the university and I am so going to be the class valedictorian when that time comes. And I'm going to rub my victory on Loke-nii's face, which I definitely know will scrunch his handsome features! BWAHAHA!

But I know I won't be seeing him for a long time so annoying the crap out of Loke-nii will have to wait because after the graduation, I will be embarking on my own journey as well.

I have no control over what can happen but I am hoping for the best for all of us. That's the least thing I can do.

_Kami-sama, guide us._


	2. Act 2: Ready, Get Set

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

It's still raining hard here in the Philippines. And it's starting to freak me out.

I am praying for my fellow Filipinos who are experiencing hard times because of the storm and for others as well to be safe.

Take care everyone. God bless. :)

**Thanks to KaUiA and GoldenRoseTanya for reviewing my story! You made me happy guys!**

**And thank you also to KaUiA, Minallys and With a tardis and a portal gun for adding me on their alert list!**

**- xoxo, O-chan :)**

* * *

II

Ready, Get Set

_Summer, May X783_

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuucy~"

"What now?!" I snapped at Loke-nii for the nth time today. I was in the living room, trying to finish a good book that I got from the new bookstore at Crocus when Nii-chan suddenly plumped down on the seat beside me.

He kept on bothering me and for the whole morning, and all I can hear is him whining about little things like why can't I come with him during his 'gap years' and why can't he take his sports car with him. (He is so pathetic!)

To make matters worse, he turned on the wall-mounted 70 inches "Titanic" television and put it on high volume. (That's how I call that television. I mean who buys television, that's so big it could rival the screen in the movie houses, for their home?! I feel dizzy every time I time I try to watch in that one.) **(1)**

I already gave him a dozen of death glares just for him to be silent but Loke-nii will just ignore me and will continue with his senseless rants and questions, totally ignoring the fact that I am already pissed off.

"Come with me, puhleeeeeease? It will be fun for sure!" He really looks cute when he is like that but I am trying my very best to ignore him. I don't want to give him any false hopes that I'm coming with him. HELL NO.

I uttered a sigh and looked at him with a scowl on my pretty face (I'm not conceited, mind you). I am attempting to explain everything again to Loke-nii while stopping my hand from whacking his head.

"We are so not having this argument again Loke-nii. I already told you that THIS is YOUR 'gap years' which means this is for you and ONLY for YOU to experience. ALONE. WITHOUT ME. So please stop now. And please, could you turn the volume a little lower? My eardrums are starting to bleed."

He obliged to my request of turning down the volume of the television but he did not stop pestering me from his rants.

"Lucy. You always exaggerate everything. You should-"

"Nii-chan. Please. Stop. Whining." I am talking to him now in a low and dangerous tone hoping that he gets scared and quiet so I can have some peace right now. My patience is slowly starting to ebb and I am still stopping myself from whacking him on the head if he ever starts talking again.

I don't want to get in a misunderstanding with him for today is the day of his departure. I really love him but he is starting to get in my nerves. There are days like this when he just chooses to be downright annoying. Good timing Nii-chan.

Kami-sama, please give me enough patience.

"I... I want you to come with me... Because I will miss you if you're left here with yourself and you will have nobody else to play with." His voice cracked when he is near to finishing his sentence.

Upon hearing that, I struggled not to cry. Now he is suddenly like this, emotional and near to being vulnerable.

Is he bipolar? Nah, just kidding. I know he really loves me and has become overly attached to me after Mama's death, but I just cannot go soft on him. I am trying my best to calm down myself before looking at him.

I caught his eyes and looked at him intently, trying to make Loke-nii see that everything is not easy for me as well. His eyes reflected sadness and love; it was like looking into Papa's dark black pools.

"No, I can't go with you. I need to finish my studies and get higher grades than you Nii-chan. So just wait until graduation time comes and I'll show you that I can be better than you. Wait for that moment and I am going to flaunt my victory in your face."

He was not reacting, not even a word from what I have said. He was just looking at me with, his eyes full of emotions which are starting to overwhelm me.

When Loke-nii didn't reply, I continued with my mini-monologue. I'll go crazy if I don't talk and he's like that! (Since he is not talking back)

"And for goodness sake, we are not kids anymore Loke-nii. You and me, we just have to grow up, we need to mature. And one of the steps to growing up is experiencing the 'gap years'. The experience will make us better people. You will return home eventually, so don't let your pretty head worry about senseless things."

"But I don't wanna."

"Nii-chan... You can never know what you'll miss out there if you don't go. The experience, the fun, the thrill. Don't you want it? And even Papa had to go through this. Look at what he has found during his 'gap years'."

I heard him sigh. After a minute or two, he answered me in a soft tone. "Mama… He found her during those years. But I can't leave you alone here… I just can't bring myself to like the idea of leaving you here. If only Mama was-"

I immediately stopped him from what he was going to say. I do not want to hear sad things right now. Not now… "Loke-nii, I'll be fine. After your departure, I am also leaving for Joya for the new school year. I have my friends there. Don't worry." I smiled at him, and I saw that Loke-nii relaxed a bit for a while but I know he won't be comforted that easily.

"But Lucy… Your friends there are friends of Lucy Ashley. They are not friends of Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's alright Nii-chan. They are still my friends, for Lucy Ashley is a part of Lucy Heartfilia."

"But Lucy Ashley is not Lucy Hearfilia."

"The same goes for you. Loke Vermillion is not Loke Heartfilia."

After hearing that, Loke-nii became quiet. It seems that he was suddenly lost in his thoughts. Well, I think I have hit a sensitive topic there. Maybe Loke-nii is going all guilty again because of the 'assume a different identity' issue.

In the first place, hiding the fact that both of us are Heartfilias wasn't necessary until we are already on our 'gap years' like what the rest of the clan have experienced. But our situation was way different from them.

This all started when we were still in our grade school years. Loke-nii and I went to an exclusive school in Crocus to learn at an early age.

Knowing that the school was for children of the upper society, with top notch security and all, everyone taught that something unfortunate won't happen. But boy, they were so wrong.

Nii-chan was a fifth grader and I was in my second grade when something unfortunate happened.

Loke-nii and I were host-aged while it was lunch break. I can still remember that creepy accident like it only happened yesterday.

The screams, the tension...

In the end, nobody was seriously hurt on the school's side; just a couple of bruises and scratches from those people who panicked after tear gas were thrown from the hostage takers' side.

But someone died from the 'evil side'.

It was Maria-san, the school nurse, who befriended Loke-nii.

She was an accomplice, one of the bad guys. And Loke-nii blamed himself for taking me with him to the clinic that lunch break because he wanted to introduce me to Maria-san.

Little did we know that that was what the hostage takers really wanted to happen; for the Heartfilia siblings to be together so they can be an easy target.

They successfully lured the lambs into the lions' den.

For the first time, I realized the danger of being a Heartfilia. The experience was really unnerving, seeing-

"Lusheeeeeeeeeeeeee~chan!"

"Huh?!" I was so shocked when Loki-nii suddenly screamed my name. I was really thankful that he interrupted my train of thoughts or else many not-so-nice memories will begin to resurface again.

I looked at him, only to find that he was smirking at me. I've never been thankful that he was back to his annoying, happy-go-lucky self again. I do not want Nii-chan to feel guilty again.

"Were you saying something? Sorry." I gave him an apologetic smile. I must be thinking so hard that I didn't hear what he was saying.

"I was asking you what was going on inside that small brain of yours. Your face looked like a thousand cats pissed on you."

Was I making faces during that time? Oh no. I have to make an excuse. "I-I was just thinking… a-about what will happen to you once you start the 'gap years'! HAHA! Right!"

Now he was giving me suspicious looks. Oh, Kami-sama, save me!

"Of course I'd still be the awesome, cool, intelligent and all-the-good-adjectives-you-could-attach-with-a-guy Loke Heartfilia!" I sweat-dropped when I saw him stand on the coffee table and started pumping his fists in the air.

The future president of Heartfilia Konzern was looking like a total idiot.

I looked at my brother, trying to savour this moment, trying to memorize the person that I won't be seeing around this house for a long time.

His "delicate facial features that could rival Gildarts Clive's" as Mama used to describe his face; his strawberry blonde hair that was cut mildly short with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head; and his black, warm black pools that will always remind me of Papa's eyes before Mama died, when he was still happy.

"Lucy. Why are you gawking at me?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you gawking at me?"

I gave him a smile before telling him what's going inside my head. "Loki-nii… Nii-chan… I'll miss you."

He was dumbfounded from what I have said, so I continued spilling my thoughts, not caring if I am suddenly telling him things out of the blue.

"And don't worry about Papa. He will eventually come around. I understand him. Mama's death was hard for everyone, but I know it was the hardest for Papa. And you know why he is treating us coldly, right? But I'll always be here for him, for you. No matter what happens. I'll make him realize that even though life is short, were still here to live for the moment. That Mama is still with us, in our hearts, in our memories. Life isn't over for him, for our family. I know Mama is probably sad right know, seeing how depressed Papa is. So come home immediately, ne? So we can still make happy memories with Papa, as well as with Mom."

I glanced and smiled at the picture frame standing on the table near the "Titanic". It was a picture of our family; when I was just six and Nii-chan was nine, and when Mama was still alive and Papa was still his cheerful self.

I really miss those days.

"Don't worry Lucy. Everything will be alright. We'll be a happy family again. The three of us."

"Don't forget about Jii-chan and Laxus-nii!"

"But of course, Lusheeee!" He smiled at me and he came down from the coffee table to give me a hug.

"Master Loke, Master Lucy. Lunch is ready!" I suddenly heard Supetto-san, my nanny when I was still five years old and even now I am already 16, called us across the halls leading to the dining room.

"Coming!" I shouted entusiastically. I am really hungry after dealing with Loke-nii's craziness.

"Ne, Lucy! Let's race to the dining room!"

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"If I win, you'll let me take your camera."

"Why my camera, of all things!" That camera was given to me by Papa for my 15th birthday.

"Because that's what I want. If you win you can have-"

"Plue will be mine! I'll definitely win!" I saw him frown. Hehe, he's so going to regret this.

"Not my dog! Okay, enough! As if you'd win! Let's race now!"

"Ready, get set-" I was cut off when Loke-nii suddenly threw something at me. What are these-?

"Cockroaches! RAATS! KYAAAAAAAAAH! Stupid Loke! Get this off me! Papa! HELP! Supetto-san! HEEEEEELP!"

"Go~~!" I heard Loke-nii shout in glee as he ran away from me. That bastard! Eeww, cockroaches! I really hate them. They are so creepy, especially when they fly. YUUUUUUCK! I started to swat the cockroaches that I can see around me. And those rats! Those filthy rats!

But wait a minute… They are not moving. It's impossible that they are already dead even before I swatted them. And rats don't die that easily!

Could it possibly be…?

These are just plastic! He cheated me! HOW DARE HIM!

"LOKE HEARTFILIA! YOU CHEATER! COME BACK HERE! YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS! CHEAAATER! BASTARD!"

I heard his laugh in the dining room in response to my anger. He was really annoying, seriously.

But I'm going to miss him.

* * *

**(1) The television was a 70" Samsung 700DXn-2. I so wanted to have one but realized it's quite pricey and Mom would've probably killed me if ever I asked for one.**

This is just the part one of "Send-off for Loke". I divide the chapter into two. Hehe.

Please notify me if you noticed errors or inconsistency! Thanks!

After two or three chapters Natsu will have his debut appearance in my story. BWAHA!


	3. Act 3: Go

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

Thank you to **KaUiA** and **GoldenRoseTanya** for their nice comments and encouraging words!

Thank you again to **GoldenRoseTanya** for adding my story to her favorites!

And thank you to again to **GoldenRoseTanya**and to **chantey** and **ASDFGHJKL25**for adding my story to their Alert list!

And thank you to those people who reviewed my story anonymously! You guys rock! :)

* * *

Sorry it this chapter came out too long. I am really big on describing things so that's one of the factors why this chapter reached 3000+ words. I am so sorry.

I just really liked stories and authors who write their stories in detail (like J. K. Rowling and Sophie Kinsella) that's why I think I sort of adapted their style.

Waaah. Sorry! :|

* * *

Have a nice day everyone! Be safe! God bless!

* * *

III

Go

After eating that sumptuous lunch that Eido-san, the Heatfilia's resident cook, have prepared for us, me and Loke-nii went to his room to check his things that he is going to take with him during his departure this afternoon.

Nii-chan's room is quite simple and minimalistic. Upon entering, you'll immediately notice that one side of the room is an entire picture window which gives an obstructed view of the mansion's garden. The window gives the room a natural lightning and a warm atmosphere. A white couch was laid in front of the window.

If you'll look to your right you will see a king-sized bed with a black headboard and a blue blanket splayed across it.

Across it, a giant flat screen television was resting on a low shelf full of books and picture frames with our family gracing each frame. (The TV is not as big as the living room's, this is only 32")**(1)** There was a door on the right side of the bed leading to the bathroom.

In front of the walls opposite the giant windows stood Nii-chan's study table. Piles of paper are neatly stacked on it. I noticed that his gadgets are gone, because that is where he usually places them.

Beside the table was his huge oak closet. Maybe he already hid his gadgets there.

"Nii-chan, is everything ready?" I looked around the two bags neatly placed on the floor near his bedside table. These must be what he's taking with him.

I took a peep on each bag. The first bag was a white Nike varsity bag with the signature logo and brand name printed in black. It contained mostly of his casual outfits. I also saw two tuxedos in it.

I was amazed on how the clothes were placed neatly inside the backpack. I thought Loke-nii didn't know how to fold clothes since he was a guy and maids are all over the house to do his every bidding.

"Why are you bringing tuxedos with you?"

"Well, you'll never know. Just to be prepared."

He had a point there. I continued looking onto the next bag. It was a big, black Jansport backpack with prints all over consisting of a yellow sun, a snake, and a red heart with a banner saying "LOVE".

I opened the bag and was surprised with its contents. "Loke-nii! WHAT'S THIS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

He gave me a confused look upon hearing my outburst.

"What now?" He sat on the white couch and crossed his left leg on his right one. He turned on the television and intently stared on what was probably airing right now. I know he's just pretending to be absorbed on what he is doing!

"You are taking all your gadgets with you! Are you crazy?! You have two laptops in here! iPod! iPad! iPhone! Kindle! Digital cameras! Lenses! PSP! ARE YOU REALLY CRAZY?! YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN THE PRINTER WITH YOU!"

I heard him snort. "You are the crazy one Lucy! The printer won't fit in that bag! Use your head!"

Is my brother just crazy or plain stupid? Or he did not recognize the sarcasm in my voice? Oh Kami-sama!

"Stupid Loke-nii!"

"Hey, you should respect—"

"What are you planning?! Are you planning to build an electronics store, huh? Or are you planning to sell these stuffs when you ran out of money during your 'gap years'? ARGH! That's so lame—"

"But I'm not—"

"-and I'm not going to let you have my camera! For all I know you are just going to sell it when you go broke! You know how important my camera is!"

"But I'm not going to sell 'em when I go broke! And speaking of your camera, can I have it now? Before you forget and all."

"No! I DON'T WANT TO! Unless you tell me what you are planning to do with all those stuff. You know that's pretty dangerous. You are attracting a lot of thieves with what you'll be carrying around." I pouted at him and he just gave me a glare.

"I told you I'm not going to sell it. I am planning to take a job as a photographer in a magazine based in Seven. I already passed my resume last week and well, they agreed to take me in."

I know an incredulous look was etched on my face and I could tell he was annoyed by that.

"Why? Don't you believe it?!"

"Oh, sort of. The lazy Loke Heartfilia is getting a job? Are you sure you're not sick or anything?"

"No, I am not! Of course I have to support myself when I leave. Do you want your handsome brother dying on the streets because he is hungry?"

I made vomiting sounds when I heard him address his self as handsome. Conceited rascal.

"That's very unlady like Lusheeeee~ you'll never get married if you will keep going that way."

"As if I care. Don't meddle with my love life. Back to the topic! Why do you want my camera? You've already got two digital cameras in there! Where's yours? Don't tell me you've lost it?"

"NO! That's stupid! I'm not that careless!"

"Then why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to use your camera 'cause I want to have a piece of you and Papa with me. So when I take pictures it's like you and Papa are also seeing those things that I can see. It's like you're also with the trip with me. And when I go back, I'll definitely show both of you every moment I have captured."

My mouth formed an 'O' upon understanding his way of thinking. Sometimes he can get pretty emotional and sentimental. Well, we are the only family that he has so I think it's the reason why he has grown pretty attached to me, and to Papa.

I gave him a soft mile and nodded to him. "You should've told me your reason earlier. I could've avoided wasting my energy being angry with you."

"How can I tell you? You are always cutting me off every time I start explaining."

I gave him a glare, but suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Ne, Loke-nii? You are not taking your own camera with you right? I assumed, since I didn't find it in your bag."

"Yes. Why? What's the point of bringing it when I was supposed to be bringing yours?"

"Well, can I also have it? I'll also fill it with moments that you will probably miss when you are away. So when you come back, I can also show it to you. And I'll also take it to my own 'gap years', ne?"

A smile lit his face. He seemed to like the idea.

"Okay! Go get yours now!" He ordered me.

I stuck out my tongue to him before I ran to my room.

"Lucy, by the way! Papa has agreed on me taking my car when I leave!"

I just answered him with my laughter. Of course he can take his car with him; no one's telling him he cannot. That was why I was kind of annoyed when he was whining about that matter this morning.

Sometimes, I can't help but think that he has ADHD because of the way he acts. For sure Nii-chan will be furious once he hears this.

I am such an evil sister, ne? Nyahaha~

* * *

"What are you watching Nii-chan?" I asked Loke-nii as I entered his room again to give him my camera. My camera was securely placed in a black wooden box with golden stars painted on the top lid. The letters 'L. H.' was engraved on the center of the cluster of stars. The box was Mama's jewelry box and Papa gave it to me, telling me that the wood will just rot if nobody's going to use it. Of course I was so glad to have it. There were originally two jewelry boxes in Mama's possession and Papa gave the other one to Nii-chan.

I heard Loke-nii snort before answering me. "Some stupid showbiz talk show. There are a lot of new faces now that I don't know who's who already. I really don't understand where they get all these people."

"Well, there are a lot of talented people out there. And there are also a lot of people who wanted to earn money and get famous at the same time. These people, you know, go to show business to try their luck. Here's my camera. Where's yours?"

He just frowned and reached for a black box that looked exactly like mine. I remembered that he told me that he'll also place his camera inside his own box after seeing where I placed mine. Such a copycat.

"Those people don't deserve to be famous or even to be in showbiz. You see, some of them can't even cry properly or draw the right emotions out of their own audience. They can't even sing or dance. They don't have talent at all." He was so serious while saying all of these.

I didn't know that he was that concerned with what's going on in the entertainment industry. Hmm, maybe it's because of Jii-chan's business.

I just giggled at him and started to tease him. "Are you talking about yourself? I know you don't have talent at all but you don't have to be angry with those of your likes!"

I can almost see smoke coming out from his ears. I tried my hardest not to laugh and ignored him and pretended to be busy.

I opened the black box and found his camera and the rest of its accessories in there. Loke-nii's camera was a Nikon D3x **(2)**, a gift of Papa for his last year's birthday, which was his 18th. I immediately started tweaking it and from my peripheral vision I saw that he suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at me.

"Excuse me Lucy Heartfilia! You know very well that I can sing and act if I want to!"

"But you can't dance~ you can't~ Poor Loke, he can't dance!"

I can tell that Nii-chan was starting to be very angry and maybe he was holding himself from kicking me out of his room.

"Well just because you're a human being who can sing, dance and act pretty well doesn't make you a superior being!"

I attempted to hold my laugh but I can't do it any longer. I burst out laughing and he was giving me deadly looks. "Nii-chan, are you aware you just admitted that I am pretty good when it comes to that field? Whatcha think? Should I join show business too?

"Wha— No! I did not say that! NOOO~!" He stomped his feet and flailed his arms like a crazy kid.

"Oh Loke-nii, you are being childish again. And admit it. Why would I be joining the Actors Guild in the university if I'm not? And where would I get my award winning actress qualities but from Mama." I rolled my eyes and continued on with tweaking his camera.

"Okay~ but I can learn to dance too, you know. So stop being so high and mighty. And don't ever think of entering show business. I know you are aware of the damages it can bring to you." I can see that he has already calmed down. I am really starting to think that he is bipolar.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw that he sat again beside me and started to inspect my camera. My camera is a Leica S2 **(3)** and was also a gift for me from Papa; only it was for my 15th birthday.

The room suddenly became quiet except from the talk show hosts on the television that continued on gossiping about celebrities and their not-so-private lives.

"So finally Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail Entertainment are together!" I heard the female host squeal in delight.

My attention was immediately focused on the television when I heard about FTE's name and its talents. I saw that it also had the same effect on Loke-nii; he stopped inspecting the camera and instead he was also watching the television now.

"Yes and no!" The gay host shouted in high-pitched voice which in turn earned him a confused look from the female host.

"Oh Hannah-san! Yes they are together, but they've been all lovey-dovey since they Natsu was 13 and Lisanna was 12. Ahh~ young love."

I heard Loke-nii huff. "Too young to be together. Tut-tut."

I can only nod my head in agreement but I so badly wanted to tease Loke-nii that he had his first girlfriend also about the same age (He was 14 when he had his first girlfriend); instead I just kept quiet. I don't want another shouting match with him.

I looked again on the screen only to see a picture of the love birds. They looked so happy together and I could care less.

Or rather I don't care as long as they don't do anything stupid that would tarnish FTE's reputation. The last thing that I want them to do is to give Jii-chan a headache.

The gay host continued on ranting about the 'today's hottest love team'. (As he puts it) "I think they are the Layla Celeste and Gildarts Clive of this generation! I can see a great future for this love team. And I think they could even surpass them! It's a plus factor that they are together off-screen."

"I think you are right Carlo-san. They look good together and both are doing well in their craft. Also, individually, they have a pretty large fan base. Besides, both came from prominent families here in Fiore and they both have good reputations unlike—"

I immediately turned off the television. I suddenly felt that I wanted to throw the remote at it. I looked at Loke-nii and I saw that he was glaring at the now turned off television.

"Sorry Loke-nii. I just don't want to hear what they'll say next. I know that they will start bashing Mama again…" I clenched my knuckles in anger and I tried to stop my tears from escaping my eyes.

I am really sensitive when people talk about Mama.

"I know… I know… How dare those hosts. Dimwits." I heard Loke-nii answer me. When I turned to him, he was now gritting his teeth. Like me, he was really angry at the hosts.

We were silent for a moment when Loke-nii decided to speak again. "They are wrong on two things."

Upon hearing this, I gave him a confused look. "How are they wrong on two points? I could only think of one."

He gravely looked at me, like telling me that what he's going to say is the absolute truth. "One, they are wrong for bashing Mama. I know gossiping is something that can't be avoided in show business but bashing people is another thing. And anyways, everything that they say against Mama is a big fat lie."

"And the other thing is?"

"They are so wrong when they said that those two brats are the next Mama and Clive-san."

"Huh?" I asked him dumbly. What is he saying?

"The next Mama will only be you or the girl I am going to marry and all the females that will be born in our family. And I'm not in the level of Clive-san. I am a level above him! So if that Natsu boy is at level with Clive-san, then I am far better than them!"

He was trying to raise his left eyebrow while nodding his head but instead resulted into just wiggling it and he really has this weird expression in his face. (Like he wanted to poop but he can't) Oh gosh, he really looked funny.

I know Nii-chan is just trying to lighten up the mood and he really did so. I burst out laughing for the second time today.

"Nii-chan, you really are way too crazy!"

* * *

Time really flies fast when you are enjoying it and soon it was three o' clock in the afternoon. That means that it's time for Loke-nii to leave already.

Papa and I came out with him in front of the mansion to bid him good bye, even some of the employees of our family.

In front of the mansion, his silver Ferrari FF **(4) **is already waiting for him, ready to take him to anywhere he wanted. We watched him as he started walking towards his car.

Before he got on his Ferrari, he stopped and looked at us, like he was trying to imprint this moment in his memory.

"Loke-san, take care okay?" I heard Supetto-san called out to him.

"I will." I saw him smile at the old lady.

I grabbed Papa's left hand and I dragged him to Nii-chan. I could hear Papa's stern voice asking me what the hell I'm doing. I only stopped dragging Papa when we are already in front of Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan, I forgot to ask where magazine are you going to work."

I know that he exactly knew the reason why we were in front of him; not just because I wanted to ask him where he would be working. "Ah, that one. National Geographic **(5)**. I chose that magazine because I can travel a lot without me having to worry the expenses. You know, I can travel, take pictures and enjoy at the same time."

I heard Papa's shocked voice behind me and now he was in front me and talking to Nii-chan. "You've got work already Loke?"

Nii-chan snorted at Papa's reaction. "You are just like Lucy. Is it really unbelievable that a handsome guy like me would easily get a job? Those companies are begging on their knees just for me to join them!" And then he did a pose, like he was posing for gravure.

I made vomiting noises again upon hearing Loke-nii's conceited remarks and saw him posing like a total idiot. Papa turned to look at me and gave me an austere expression which made me stop.

"Well, I was just shocked because it's so unlike you to work. I know you are lazy bum." He smiled at Loke-nii and Loke-nii just sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "And Lucy, stop acting like that. If you keep going that way you'll never get married."

Upon hearing that, Nii-chan burst out laughing and my eyes widened in shock. Loke-nii is really Papa's son.

"Heard that Lucy? Even Papa thinks you'll never get married!"

I just pouted at him. "Shut it. Stupid Loke!"

"Lucy…" I heard Papa's strict voice and I immediately kept quiet. "Loke, it's time for you to go. Take care and don't go hitting on girls. I don't want to be a grandfather at this young age of mine."

I laughed at Papa's remark and stuck my tongue out to Loke. Even Papa thinks that he'll go just go hitting girls once he is away for us.

"Good bye Loke. We'll miss you." I saw that Loke-nii was shocked when Papa suddenly came to him and gave him a bear hug. I just grinned at Nii-chan and gave him an I-told-you-so look.

Papa still loves and cares for us. It's just he's too hurt that he stopped being his old self.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I want a group hug!" I ran towards them and hugged them. I felt Papa and Loke-nii's arms around me.

I struggled not to cry; I want this to be a happy and tear-free moment.

Soon, we broke the hug and Loke-nii entered his car.

"Nii-chan, don't forget to e-mail or call us every once in a while, okay?"

He grinned at me and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll even send you the photos I'm going to submit to the magazine. Just in case you can't grab a copy for that issue."

He started the the car's engine and adjust himself inside the car. I saw that he looked at us through the car's side mirror.

"Bye Nii-chan!" I waved at him and I saw Papa doing the same.

Loke-nii stuck his arm out of the car's window and we watched him wave his goodbye until his car disappeared with the warm glow of the afternoon's sunset.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was too long! WAAAAAAAAAAH~ I haven't realized it until I was ready to update my story, but anyways, please read and tell me what you think about it! :)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1)** Loke's TV was a **Samsung UN32EH4000 32" LED HDTV**. I really want one for my room, but it's too expensive. *sighs*

**(2)** **Nikon D3x**: "**24.5 effective megapixel** and exceptional noise control from ISO 100 to ISO 1600." I still like Leica cams than Nikon's.

**(3) Leica S2**: "as a **37.5 megapixel** Kodak CCD sensor which measures 45 x 30 mm, sensitivity is pegged from ISO 80 to 1250 and the camera **can shoot 1.5 fps for up to 8 RAW DNG files**". Awesome, right? Such a pity Lucy had to give it to Loke.

**(4) Ferrari FF**: "The FF: the Ferrari Four. Four as in **four-wheel drive**. Four as in the **four comfortable seats** that cocoon driver and occupants alike."

**(5) National Geographic**: My favorite magazine. That's why I made Loke apply for work there. HEHE. 3

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is a time-skip. Lucy will be embarking on her own journey! NYAHAHA!

-XoXo, O-chan :D


End file.
